


My beautiful phoenix

by LadyNanaty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Patronus, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNanaty/pseuds/LadyNanaty
Summary: Gellert and Albus share a beautiful moment together.Fluff with a sad ending.





	My beautiful phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> For the first time, I'm publishing a fiction in English, since it's not my mother tongue. My Beta is MrsGold09, so I really wanted to thank her for giving me her time to correct me.   
> It's also the first time I'm writing Albus and Gellert, so I hope they are well-written, and not too OOC. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Mon beau phénix**

**Summer 1899, Albus’s room.**

Gellert was reading a book, thinking. His travelling plan worked pretty well, he had Albus on his side, everything was fine. He listened absent-mindedly his lover speaking about Hogwarts, how great the school was. The younger wizard rolled his eyes. Durmstrang was much better. They taught pupils how to deal with the real world. He didn’t pay attention to what Albus was saying until he heard something:

‘’…When I cast for the first time my Patronus, it was amazing! I was the first one to succeed in, I was so glad.’’

Gellert raised an eyebrow, impressed.

‘’Did you cast a full-form Patronus, _Mein Schatz_?’’ He cut frankly.

Albus smiled. At last his boyfriend was listening now.

‘’Yes, I did. It was long and hard, but I did it nonetheless.’’

‘’What is your patronus?’’ ‘’A phoenix!’’ Albus said proudly.

‘’Symbol of my family. I have always loved phoenixes, for a long time.’’

Gellert nodded.

‘’An exceptional patronus, for an exceptional wizard, _Mein Schatz_.’’

Albus blushed. He didn’t expect such a compliment. He smiled, decided to savour the moment.

‘’What is your happiest memory?’’ Gellert asked, curious, after a moment of silence.

Albus breathed. He never shared this memory with anyone. He watched Gellert, who was staring at him, waiting patiently, a charming smile on his face. He trusted him with his life. Sometimes, he still didn’t believe his luck. Geller was more than a teenage love; he was his soulmate. Yes, he could tell him.

‘’Well, it was when I was younger. I still lived in Mould-on-the-World at that time. It was on Christmas day. We were all 5 together, as a perfect family. Well, it wasn’t, none family is. But at least we were together. It was snowing that day; I remember it perfectly. Ariana wanted to play outside, so my mother agreed. We played together in the snow for hours, laughing. It was the last Christmas we spent together…’’

‘’Oh Al…’’ Gellert said, moved by what the older wizard said.

He rose and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Albus liked how impulsive Gellert was. He felt no longer alone since he met the blonde man.

‘’What about you, Gellert?’’ Albus asked, playful,’’ have you ever cast a Patronus?’’

Gellert frowned.

‘’Not really. It’s the only one spell I have never been able to cast.’’ The blonde said reluctantly.

‘’Do you want me to teach you?’’ The older boy asked eagerly.

Gellert felt odd. He couldn’t really explain how he felt. Admitting a failure was almost painful for him. He could feel the knot in his stomach, thinking about his weakness. If someone had asked him, he would have denied it, but sometimes he was scared. Scared to be laughed at. He couldn’t help it.

‘’Gellert, it’s okay.’’

Gellert almost jumped. The soft voice of his boyfriend took him back to reality.

‘’You taught me a few spells too, don’t be worried, love,’’ Albus said, before giving a soft kiss on Gellert’s lips.

The blonde one smiled. How could he be afraid, with the love of his life on his own? They were so connected that they could understand each other without a word, a look was enough. Gellert scoffed.

‘’You must think I’m ridiculous.’’

‘’To be fair, Mr Grindelwald, I have known it for a long time’’ Albus teased, playful.

Falsely offended, Gellert played the game of his lover. He faced the older boy and said coldly.

‘’You shall pay for this, mein Schatz.’’

Without any warning, he jumped and caught Albus, and both falled on the bed. Gellert heard Albus scream something like ‘’hey!’’, as a protest. Dazed, Albus did not have time to do a single thing, Gellert was too fast. He sat on his boyfriend’s body, and mercilessly, the German started to tickle his boyfriend. Albus tried to respond, but gave up, laughing.

‘’Stop, Gellert, please…’’

‘’Who’s ridiculous now?’’

‘’I surrender, honey, I’m ridiculous’’ Albus said, still laughing, because of Gellert’s tickles.

The blonde boy stopped. He still had this mischievous air on his beautiful face. Still sat on his boyfriend, he didn’t seem to want to leave.

‘’You have won, let me go now!’’

‘’Why? I’m fine here.’’

Gellert leaned over, approaching his face to Albus’s. The boy with auburn curls flushed, which made the younger wizard smile. He loved the red on his lover’s cheeks, that was always driving him wild. He caught Albus’s wrist and pinned above his head. Without hesitation Albus rushed to a kiss, a passionate kiss. They were both young, in love. They both shivered, because of the kiss. They were not able to let each other’s mouth until they were out of breath. The younger wizard released Albus’s wrist. Immediately Albus held Gellert’s waist and sighed of happiness. Gellert kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, before lying on the bed, next to Albus. They cuddled up together.

‘’I want to be with you forever, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.’’ Albus said. ‘’I can’t live without you.

Gellert did not answer. Even though he was charismatic and good with words, sometimes true feelings were so overwhelming that he couldn’t even speak. Instead of talking, he held him tighter.

‘’I will never let you go.’’ Was the only thing he managed to say.

They gazed at each other’s eyes. Albus smiled. ‘’Tell me when you’re ready. I’ll teach you how to produce a patronus.’’

‘’Tomorrow, Mein Liebling.’’

**The following day, outside, near Godric’s Hollow**.

‘’Come on Albus!’’ Gellert shouted, angry. ‘’It’s been hours and hours, and I’m never gonna make it!’’

Albus breathed. Patiently, he explained: ‘’Gellert, I did not produce a full form Patronus the first time I tried. And I didn’t lose my temper when I failed it.’’

Comprehensive, he added: ‘’Plus, you are far from being a failure, don’t worry.”

‘’I only made breezes’’, Gellert pouted, crossing his arms.

Albus got closer to his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulder:

‘’You need to focus, Gellert. Not thinking about succeeding in, but thinking about your memory. Hold on to this happiest memory. One powerful enough to overcome everything dark in your life.''

Gellert closed his eyes, thinking. Then he opened his eyes, a determined look on his beautiful face. ‘’Okay. I found it.

He raised his wand and shouted: ‘’Expecto Patronum!’

A silver breeze appeared from the wand, glittering in the air, before a creature started to form itself, from the particles. He first saw talons, then a long and beautiful feather, a neck and a beak. The bird cried out, and flew around Gellert.

‘’By Merlin!’’ Albus gasped. ‘’Your Patronus is a phoenix! Gellert. We share the same Patronus.’’

Astonished, the blonde man couldn’t say a word. Just like Albus, he knew the legend. If they shared the same Patronus, it could mean only one thing… They were soulmates. Bonded forever. The young wizard could feel the beating of his heart accelerate. Albus was on the verge of tears, watching the silvered phoenix disappear.

‘’Our love is that powerful…’’ Gellert whispered.

‘’Gellert… Which memory did you choose?’’

Gellert looked at Albus.

‘’When you said you couldn’t live without me yesterday.’’ He said, trying to look neutral. ‘’Because I felt all your love for me at that moment’’ he thought for himself at this moment.

‘’Oh Gellert…’’ Albus smiled.

Raising his wand, he summoned his own Patronus.

‘’I’m so proud of you.’’ He said.

‘’You’d be a good teacher.’’ Gellert joked, happy as he had never been during his entire life.

**1927, Nurmengard Castle**

He was gone. Nothing would ever change it. He had a hole in his heart. An emptiness, which grew wider and wider as time went by. These beautiful blue eyes, shining and rare… His mind, unique and precious. His passion for sweets, books and magic.

His Albus abandoned him. He left the Greater Good, the pursuit of the Hallows. Gellert knew he had responsibilities in that. He knew it was his fault. He had to live with it weighing on his shoulders. He ran away because of what he had done. He left his lover deal alone the death of Ariana, because he wasn’t able to see what he had done. He wouldn’t have been able to see the truth, and accept it.

Most of the time, he succeeded in hating Albus for abandoning him. He convinced himself (and his followers) that Albus was an obstacle to the Greater Good. He only wanted his death. Since Albus didn’t want to be on his side, Gellert decided that he deserved to die.

However, there were some nights where the Dark Wizard couldn’t sleep. A night like this one, where he couldn’t stop but thinking about how much he loved Albus. He couldn’t fool himself. He still loved the brilliant wizard. And he knew that they wouldn’t see each other, except for a final battle.

At this moment, he only wanted Albus and his love. He got up from his bed. He took his wand that was hidden under his pillow.

He sat on his armchair, next to the chimney, to warm his body. And to warm his own heart, he whispered: ‘’Expecto Patronum.’’

The beautiful silvered phoenix appeared, in the cold room. The magical bird flew all around the place, then joined his owner, whom for once, let a tear shed on his cheek:

‘’I will never let you go.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
